


Tinder

by burn_23



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tinder, Underage Drinking, bottom!Alex, top!Justin, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_23/pseuds/burn_23
Summary: This was all Hannah and Jessica’s fault. They were the ones who made the stupid profile. Told him how much fun it would be to flirt with other girls who didn’t go to Liberty High.But he didn’t want to flirt with girls.He didn’t like girls.And then Justin Foley's profile popped up.Alex swiped right jokingly, but his hand froze when the screen changed to show they had matched.





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Hannah is very much alive in this fic. This is an absolute Alternate Universe. Please don't eat me alive with this one. Also, I have no idea where the Tony/Jeff relationship came from. I love them both, and they're my babies. So they're together. Justin and Alex never dated Jessica.  
> Hannah and Jessica have lived in town their entire lives. Alex is the only one who moves there.  
> Bryce isn't going to be a piece of shit either. Like I said, complete AU.

Just like every Thursday night, Alex and Jessica had dinner with the Baker family. After helping Hannah with the dishes the three made their way to Hannah’s room. Alex made himself at home on the other girls’ bed while the other two sat on the floor painting one another’s nails. It was like this every Thursday. The Bakers had come to treat Hannah’s closest friends like they were family. It was a nice change really. Alex didn’t have the closest relationship with his father. The older man just didn’t know how to be affectionate, but he was protective of his sons. It’s what made him such a great police officer, he knew how to keep everything at a distance but still make sure everything was okay. It had been that way his entire life, just because his mother recently died didn’t mean those things were going to change.

Alex let his brother know he would be home late, before he dropped his phone onto Hannah’s bed trying to get himself to pay attention to their conversation. When he realized they were both looking at him curiously he frowned, arching a brow as Jessica spoke.

“Alex? Do you know we’ve been talking to you for like the past two minutes? What’s going through your head right now?”

Rolling his eyes, Alex grabbed his phone dropping onto the floor beside the girls.

“Sorry I don’t care about listening to you guys talk about how hot you think Tony and Jeff look together. Because one, it’s weird. They’re literally two of our closest friends. And two, I doubt they sat on their floors all the time and talked about how hot you and Clay are. Or how hot they think Jess and Jacob look.”

Hannah rolled her eyes as she settled on her stomach resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Well, start dating someone so we can gush about how great you two look together.”

Jess grinned as she nudged Alex’s shoulder. “And then maybe you won’t be so bitter when you’re no longer the fifth wheel.”

Alex tugged at the end of his sweater brushing away a piece of lint onto the carpet before tugging his lower lip between his teeth. Even though he had been friends with the two girls since he moved here he still hadn’t had the heart to tell them why he never went out with the girls they would bring along so he wouldn’t feel like he was intruding on dates. He had tried, really, he did. There was that one girl, Callie, she was sweet, and she liked Alex. So, he tried starting something with her. But it never felt right. One night after one of their dates he finally came clean. Luckily, she had told him she had her suspicions and there were no hard feelings. They continued being friends, they weren’t as close as he was to Jess and Hannah, but he trusted her with keeping a secret.

Shifting on the floor Alex shook his head tugging lightly at his septum ring, something he did when he was anxious.

“I’ve gone on dates, they just don’t usually end the way you guys want them to.”

Hannah arched a brow. “How do we want them to end?”

“You want me to take them home, walk them to their front door, kiss them, and promise to see them soon. You guys want me to be so cheesy and cliché its sick.”

When he heard the girls giggle Alex groaned smacking his hand against his forehead. He could just tell them now. Get it over with. Rip it off like a band aid. But the thought of even letting the words slip from his mouth made his stomach curl. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, no. He just didn’t want to lose two of the people he came to trust so much. They supported Tony and Jeff though. So why would they judge Alex? Maybe they supported the other two because they had all know each other their entire lives.

“Ohhh, Hannah you know what we should do? Make Alex a Tinder!”

When Hannah squealed Alex snatched his phone off the ground bringing it to his chest.

“Hell no! There is no way in hell I’m letting you guys make me a Tinder. If I wanted to date somebody I would. I don’t have time for a relationship right now.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Really? What else do you do besides go to school, hang out with us, and occasionally go to Bryce’s for guy’s night? You don’t even have be in a relationship with these people. I know plenty of girls at school who use it just to hook up with college guys who are only in town for the weekend and stuff like that.”

“Hannah, he’s never hooked up with anyone before. Do you really think he’s going to just sleep with someone he meets on a dating app?”

Alex huffed loudly. “Can you stop talking about me like I’m not even here? I’ve done stuff with other people before. So, I’m not completely clueless.”

Technically he wasn’t lying. He had given a guy in his gym class a blow job before he moved her. So he wasn’t totally innocent.

When he looked back at his friends they were sitting there, lips pursed into pouts and widened eyes.

“Please Lex? At least just let us make you a profile and then you can delete it before you go home tonight. You don’t even have to swipe right on anyone, just see what’s on there.”

Jess nodded in agreement with Hannah. “And, I’m pretty sure Jeff and Tony started talking on there. Obviously, they weren’t complete strangers, but they never really ran with the same group. Now look at them, they’ve been dating for almost two years. I’d just give it a shot. And if nothing good comes out of it, well that’s just fine. But you won’t know until you actually do it.”

Alex let out a dramatic groan before tossing his phone in their direction.

“Okay fine! But I get a say in who you swipe for.”

Hannah unlocked his phone, and Jess basically threw herself in the other girls lap as she downloaded the app.

“Alright, while it downloads we’re just going through your camera roll to pick out pictures.”

The blonde-haired boy tossed his shoulders before he rolled onto his stomach propping his chin on his hands.

“This is a waste of time, you know that right? It’s not like I’m going to find the love of my life on this stupid app. And I don’t really want to go around sleeping with a ton of people either.”

His comment was ignored of course, and he could hear Jess whispering to Hannah while letting her eyes switch from the phone screen to Alex. This wasn’t good. Those two were the absolute worse. This was going to end bad, so bad.

“Alright so, we used five pictures. There’s a black and white selfie of you, which is totally hot by the way. Then we put two pictures of you and Mae on there, one is with you guys posing with chalk, and the other is the one of you all standing behind flowers doing whatever it is you all do. Then there’s one of you and sweet little Rex. And I still don’t understand why you would name such a small dog Rex. And finally there’s the one picture you took with Callie at Bryce’s back to school party in August.”

When Hannah stopped rambling Alex peeked over at them shaking his head. “Why do you two have to have boyfriends? I’m sure there isn’t going to be much going on with this.”

Jess shook her head before grabbing Alex’s phone from Hannah. “Stop being such a Debbie Downer, Lex. We need to make a biography then we can scroll through all these girls wanting a piece of you.”

Alex couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. If only they knew he didn’t care if he matched with another girl or not. If anything he’d be friends with girls that messaged him, obviously he didn’t like the assets females had.

“How about we make it, ‘My birthday is St. Patricks’ Day so I’m basically a lucky charm?”

Alex let out a scoff as he sat up. “Hannah are you high? That’s terrible. There is no way I’m letting you make that my bio- “

He was cut off when Jess stood plopping herself onto Hannah’s bed with a grin. “Too late. You can change it later. It’s cheesy, but it’s cute. Girls love funny guys. And you’re pretty funny, Alex.”

After Hannah dropped down onto the bed beside Jess, Alex had no other choice but to follow. After sitting down on the other side of Jess he propped himself up against the wall watching Jess as she went through the profiles.

By the end of the hour Alex had over fifty matches, and he had quite a few messages in his inbox from girls, some complimenting his septum ring, others gushing over how cute he looked in his glasses, and others messaged him about his hair, asking if they could dye it when the roots started showing more. It was flattering really, Alex had always been used to being in the back of the group. He was never the one to draw attention to himself. Unless Montgomery was around. The guy hated him for some reason, but Alex could care less.

* * *

 

After Hannah’s parents told them it was time to go Alex dropped Jessica off outside of her house. After opening the passenger side door she paused, looking back at Alex with a curious look on her face.

Alex frowned, “What?”

 “You would tell us if there was something was wrong with you, right?”

Alex glanced out at the road. “Of course I would. You’re my best friends, not telling you all everything would be illegal.”

Jess laughed at that as she slipped out of the car. “You were just acting a little weird when we were going through that app. I don’t know. You know how I like to read into everything.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief before he nodded. “You overthink too damn much, Jess. I’m surprised Jake hasn’t ripped all his hair out yet.”

When Jess shut the door and flipped him off, Alex took the indicator that it was her version of a goodbye.

* * *

 

When Alex slipped into the house later that night he could hear his dad and brother in the kitchen. Peter and Mr. Standall had always been close. He was the son everyone wanted. He had been the captain of the football team every fall, and the captain of the basketball team in the winter. He played shortstop for the baseball team in the spring, and he always somehow managed to make it onto the honor roll list. Even in college he couldn’t seem to disappoint their father. Now he only played basketball and baseball, and he had gotten a full ride scholarship for both sports. Sometimes he was jealous of Peter, but he wasn’t going to fight for his father’s affection.

When he got halfway up the stairs he froze, hearing Peter come from below him.

“Baby brother! I didn’t think I was going to see you tonight.”

Alex let a fake grin settle on his lips. “Sorry, I was working on a project with Hannah and Jessica. Lost track of time.”

His father decided to invite himself into the conversation then. “I really wish you’d hangout with other people. Like guys from the basketball team or something. Not just those two.”

“I hang out with Jeff and Tony. Jeff plays baseball, sir.”

“Jeff and Tony don’t count.”

Alex let out a humorless laugh. “Why? Because they’re dating? So, as long as I find straight male friends who play sports you’ll be happy?”

Alex’s father sighed. “Son, you know that’s not what I’m saying. I don’t care about that- “

Peter pressed a hand to their fathers back before he spoke. “Why don’t you just let Alex go upstairs Pop? I’m sure he’s tired.”

Jeremy sighed then, before offering a curt nod. “Goodnight Alex.”

Alex straightened at that.

“Goodnight, sir.”

After sending Peter a silent thank you, Alex disappeared up the stairs closing his bedroom door behind him. Once he had showered and slipped into bed he sent the girls a group text, a complaint about his father of course. They always tried to reassure him that Jeremy Standall meant well, but he just had a funny way of showing it.

When a notification popped up from that stupid Tinder app, Alex let out a groan. Unlocking his phone he opened it up tugging his lower lip between his teeth. After a minute of staring at the screen he went to his settings, fully prepared to delete entire profile and app, but then he paused. What would the harm be in switching his preference over only for a minute? It wasn’t like he was going to actually talk to these people. This was all Hannah and Jessica’s fault. They were the ones who made the stupid profile. Told him how much fun it would be to flirt with other girls who didn’t go to Liberty High.

But he didn’t want to flirt with girls.

He didn’t like girls.

His thumb hovered over the Preference tab for a moment, then changed it to men. After releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding he went back to the main part of the site tugging his lower lip between his teeth.

The first guy to pop up was Abel, some twenty-two-year-old who wore pastel colors and had box dye red hair. Alex swiped left shaking his head.

He went about this way for twenty minutes. There were a few who had caught his eye. So he had a few matches. Maybe he was being picky, or maybe he should just go back and delete the entire thing like he originally planned. Just as he was about to exit out and delete everything he froze.

“Oh holy shit.”

Sitting up quickly Alex stared down at the screen with wide eyes.

He was going to delete his profile.

But then Justin Foley’s profile popped up.

Alex swiped through his pictures over and over again. There were two of just himself, one in his basketball jersey, the other his arms were crossed in his Liberty High gym shirt with his tongue sticking out. There was one with Justin, Tony, and Jake, sitting on the couch in Bryce’s bedroom, and Justin had his tongue out. There was one with Hannah, Clay, and Justin, taken at the end of the school year last year. His arms are thrown around their shoulders and they’re all grinning. The last one was of him and Tony sitting on the curb outside the movie theater, and none too surprising, Justin had his tongue out. Justin had gotten close to Hannah, Clay, and Tony because of Jeff. Their friendship was weird but no one seemed to bat an eye. Justin was kind of an asshole really, at least in Alex’s eyes. But he still thought Justin was attractive, it didn’t take much to realize that. Alex had always had a weird thing for him. He always seemed to have himself glued to Bryce’s side though. Bryce wasn’t too bad, just your stereotypical jock. Sometimes he reminded Alex of Peter.

“Fuck it.”

Alex swiped right jokingly, but his hand froze when the screen changed to show they had matched. Alex was in shock really. Never in his mind had he thought that Justin had a thing for the same sex. He was always with some girl, he’s disappear with them at parties, show up to the movies with them, and he had dated Amelia Hawkins for a while at the beginning of the summer. Maybe it was all a joke, maybe Hannah and Jess knew, so they told Justin to make a profile and set him up so they could all catch him. But his friends wouldn’t do that. Would they?

A deep frown pulled at his lips as he shook his head. He knew they weren’t like that. They would never go behind Alex’s back in such a horrible way.

Shaking his head he closed out the app, putting his phone on the charger, and laying back in his bed. It was all stupid. He should’ve deleted the stupid profile and left it alone. Act like it never happened. Now he was going to be outed to the entire school, and his father would really probably try to kill him.

Then he heard his phone vibrate and the screen light up. Unplugging his phone he laid back nibbling on his lower lip.

_*You just got a message! *_

Alex rolled his eyes as he unlocked his phone opening the app. He expected it to be one of the random guys he had matched with, but then Justin’s name popped up on the screen. Clicking on his name Alex let out a soft chuckle.

_Justin- Do you only wear glasses when you have brown hair? Because I’ve never seen you wear them._

_Alex- Actually no, have you ever heard of contacts before?_

_Justin- Wow. Are you always this sarcastic, Standall?_

Alex studied his phone for a moment, there was no way this was actually happening. He had to of gotten into a wreck on the way home and this was some weird dream he was having while in a coma. It was all too weird. He was about to reply when another message came through.

_Justin- I think the glasses are cute actually._

Alex felt himself flush at that.

_Alex- Oh do you now?_

_Justin- Yeah, there’s something about the whole Harry Potter look that really turns me on._

_Alex- Fuck you, Foley._

_Justin- Nah. I think I’d be the one doing the fucking._

Alex rolled his eyes then, but he could feel his cheeks heating up. There was no way Justin was being serious.

_Alex- Oh is that so?_

_Justin- Definitely. Oh and that septum, shit Standall, you make it hard for a guy not to stare._

Alex decided to change the subject then.

_Alex- Do you know how to keep your tongue in your mouth? Just curious._

_Justin- I could think of other places I’d like to have my tongue._

Alex groaned as he pressed his forehead against his phone screen.

_Alex- Like where?_

_Justin- I’d much rather give you a demonstration. I’m better at face to face contact._

_Justin- Lucky charm though? I do need one of those._

_Alex- Seriously. Fuck you, Foley._

_Justin- Let me know when you want to. I’d like to see what that mouth can do._

_Justin- Aside from talk so much shit of course._

Alex let out a loud laugh at that as he rolled his eyes. A part of him wanted to tell Justin to come over, sneak into his window and see what would happen, but the other, non-horny side, told him that this was a safe place to end the conversation. So, Alex put his phone back on the charger and rolled onto his side forcing his eyes closed.

He may or may not have dreamed about Justin Foley giving him a demonstration that night.

* * *

 [Justin and Alex's Profile Pictures ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GrCQlUgsgLqvwhY734T-Bcpth308X-5XoFd25psIBoU/edit?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this. It took me two days to write the damn chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hey guys! I just want to apologize. I'm going on a temporary hiatus. I went to plug in my laptop to the charger and it won't work, and my laptop is completely dead. Hopefully I get something worked out here soon so I can post a new chapter and finish my other fics.

Thank you guys for being patient! Hopefully this doesn't last long .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, criticism, anything would be appreciated. <3


End file.
